moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harvest Witch
Is it really appropriate to add all that spirit fanon to a page that's being used as the 'canon' option for the Old Ways disambig? Arathorstories (talk) 02:51, May 24, 2018 (UTC) There's already fanon on this page if you have read it, just because it says Harvest Witch does not mean it is canon only. Nothing on the wiki is supposed to be the 100% canon version of everything and only it, considering this wiki itself is fan made and for people to create content to give the WoW universe more indepth facets for peoples roleplay. Lastly the spirit stuff was created for Phiniska and others to help them out with their role-play as per request. Nelany (talk) 03:31, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Seems an unnecessary duplication since it's on both pages, as well as muddying the waters more than a little. I refer you to the logs of my discussion with Berenal re: the intent to use the Harvest Witch page as the 'broadly canonical' page. Can I also assume both you and Phiniksa have consented to having the content you added to the Open page used freely, including remixes, by others? Arathorstories (talk) 05:13, May 24, 2018 (UTC) 1. At this point you're really just causing unnecessary drama over a page for the sake of drama, again check the page it already has fanon on it and at this point it feels more like you want attention than anything else, if it bothers you that much you are welcome to open dialogue with me on discord instead of the spam on the wiki. My discord information is Nelybean#9456. 2. Instead of making loud noises for the sake of it why not ask Phiniska/ Ranets? But yes, to answer your question AGAIN, considering I already pointed this out the other day when you had your back and forth spat, this was indeed written for Ranets and anyone who would like to use it, you could just refer to that in the summary of your "open" page as well. And yes, Phiniska said he'd use it in the future. If you'd open dialogue with people instead of making unnecessary public displays you would have already known that. Nelany (talk) 12:17, May 24, 2018 (UTC) I of course had no way of knowing your discord details, as you well know. However, I object to characterizing legitimate queries as to the appropriateness of contents as 'unneccessary drama' and 'spam' given that I was, again, under the impression from Berenal that the HW page would be the broadly canonical page and there was as such no need for said page to be created. I can see this was a mistake and will create one as appropriate, perhaps with the title of 'Gilnean Paganism (Canonical). I thought I'd better double check about the spirit stuff, knowing your stance on people using your material sans permission, to ensure there was no confusion. I'm sorry that you thought this was an 'unncessary public display', but as you know, I am unable to use the discord to ask people, having been banned from it, and as such can only ask on here. Discord on the Discord is a little ironic. Arathorstories (talk) 14:22, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Alright guy, this is how you are causing drama: You are attacking my fanon I put up after already having told you while you were having a hissy fit in the Wiki Discord the other day that I am working on stuff with Phiniska. You are attacking my fanon and disputing its place but have never made an attempt before this to contact anyone else about their fanon on this page. You clealry still don't know what you are talking about considering you are still claiming that issue came from someone using my stuff. Let me correct you so maybe you can understand finally. The issue came from the fact that someone used the Galuyn stuff claiming they 1. Had spoken to us and 2. Just went ahead and did a thing that made no sense. When we spoke to phiniska outside of the wiki in Discord, as i have urged you to do when i gave you my discord info, Phiniska fought the idea that we felt uncomfortable with the liberties he took. However eventually he made the changes I requested and we hoped that would be the end of it, sadly it wasn't. Instead he decided to plagiarize, which I can give you all the screenshots of if you would actually approach me. I am well aware that you will not approach me privately since you thrive off attention and doing this in pm's like civilised people would be too much common sense and not public enough for you. This is the second time you are claiming that you did not have access to us by way of discord when last time Berenal gave you a direct link (which you actually used despite your lie of not receiving one) and I gave you my tag two comments ago but here you are still causing a fuss for the sake of drama since you STILL have not approached anyone else about their fanon on the page or pointed them out, only me. If you want a pure canon page go to WoWpedia. All these unnecessary pages because you want to make a stand off will be removed because there is no point to them, everyone can make up fanon and if they want to add it to the wiki under a canon place/ person all they have to do is add a new heading and then their paragraph, as it has ALWAYS been. Nelany (talk) 15:58, May 24, 2018 (UTC)